


Uderzenie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Baby Names, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co rozwścieczyło Ginny tak bardzo, że zaczęła krzyczeć na brata pomimo śpiących bratanków?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 16 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uderzenie

— Kobieto! Opanuj się! — krzyczał Ron, trzymając uderzony policzek.

— Czy ty wiesz, co zrobiłeś?! — Ginny nie miała zamiaru odpuścić. — Przecież ona cię zabije! Ba! Nie jestem pewna czy ja pierwsza cię nie zamorduję! Każdy sąd nas uniewinni!

W tym momencie do kuchni weszła Hermiona.

— Pobudzicie dzieci. I zbijecie wszystkie talerze.

— Ty lepiej zobacz, co on zrobił! — podała przyjaciółce papiery. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy tylko przeczytała treść trzymanych dokumentów.

— Jak im dałeś na imię?! Ty idioto!

Wzięła zamach i uderzyła męża. Okazując się być aktami urodzenia, papiery upadły na podłogę. Jeden Mollierusza Ryaderra Weasleya, a drugi Ronaldiny Harrietty Weasley.


End file.
